


Petit

by Calimera



Category: The Jungle Book (2016)
Genre: Family, Gen, Growing Up, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/pseuds/Calimera
Summary: Un jour, Bagheera trouva un petit d'homme dans la jungle, et son monde changea.





	Petit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chonaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/gifts).



> **Disclaimer : Le Livre de la Jungle est une histoire signée Rudyard Kipling, et reprise par Walt Disney. L'univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !**
> 
> **Cette fanfiction a été écrite dans le cadre du challenge Obscur-Echange sur LiveJournal, d'après le prompt suivant:** **_Pré-canon : une fic sur la difficulté d’élever un petit d’homme dans la jungle et les trésors de patience (ou les manques de patience justement) que Bagheera a dû déployer au fil des années. Tu peux écrire ça en mode fluff, en mode crack ou en mode hurt/comfort avec la panthère qui s’attache de plus en plus à l’humain, tout en s’inquiétant pour son avenir_ **
> 
> **Lors de l'écriture de cette fic, je me suis inspirée du livre dont j'ai repris certains éléments. Il n'est cependant pas nécessaire de l'avoir lu pour comprendre ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ;)**

Les petits d'hommes ne rugissaient pas, ils n'aboyaient pas, ils ne sifflaient pas. Ils pleuraient.

  
  
Sauf celui-ci.

  
  
Les bruits avaient couru dans la nuit, des chuchotements partagés, passant de voix en voix, de façon fluide et rapide, comme le son d'un cours d'eau poursuivant son chemin.

  
  
On se chuchotait que l'homme était dans la jungle… on se chuchotait que Shere Khan était parti à la chasse. La nuit avait été si calme, jusqu'à ce que les rugissements de Shere Khan ne percent l'obscurité.

  
  
Les rumeurs racontaient que Shere Khan avait pris la vie à un homme, et que la fleur rouge lui avait volé l'usage d'un œil.

  
  
Bagheera s'était approché du lieu avec plus de calme et de fluidité que Shere Khan ne l'avait quitté. Il ne craignait rien. Shere Khan avait été blessé aussi bien physiquement que dans son ego. Il ne reviendrait pas de sitôt.

  
  
Cachant sa surprise, il observait avec immobilité le petit d'homme s'approcher de lui jusqu'à ce que le petit puisse sentir son souffle chaud sur le visage.

  
  
Bagheera avait déjà vu des hommes, mais jamais des petits d'hommes. En tout cas, pas aussi petit que celui-ci ! Celui-ci pouvait à peine se tenir debout, et fixait Bagheera avec de grands yeux bruns.

  
  
Il n'y avait pas de peur dans son regard ou dans ses mouvements. Il était si petit, si jeune, assez pour ne pas savoir ce qu'étaient un prédateur et une proie.

  
  
Ils s'observèrent, se découvrirent mutuellement, en silence, tous deux envahis par rien d'autre qu'une curiosité innocente, une volonté de connaître, de comprendre l'étrange être se dressant devant eux.

  
  
Puis, Bagheera entrevit un bras se tendre vers sa gueule et toucher ses moustaches. Le petit d'homme eut un sourire surpris.

  
  
Bagheera se sentit soudainement vulnérable face à ce regard innocent.

  
  
Ce petit d'homme était tout seul, loin des siens. Que faisait-elle donc là, cette petite chose sans poils ? Il ne pouvait pas rester dans cette jungle hostile. Tout seul, il ne survivrait pas.

  
  
Une chose était sûre, le village le plus proche était trop loin pour ce petit. Même avec l'aide de Bagheera, il ne tiendrait pas le voyage. Il n'était pas assez fort. Il lui faudrait quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui, s'occuper de lui et le protéger des prédateurs.

  
  
Bagheera pouvait-il être ce quelqu'un ?

  
  
A-t-il jamais existé de panthère qui puisse se vanter d'avoir élevé un petit d'homme dans la jungle ? Pouvait-il être cette panthère ? Ou devait-il confier le petit d'homme à des pattes plus expertes ?

 

* * *

  
  
Bagheera était une créature solitaire, il n'avait jamais su comment faire partie d'une famille, encore moins à en former une. Que pouvait-il offrir au petit d'homme ?

  
  
Les loups de la jungle, c'était une autre histoire. Ils vivaient en communauté, formaient des meutes, chassaient en groupe, formaient une famille nombreuse.

  
  
Dans la meute dirigée par Akela, il y avait Raksha qui avait récemment eu des louveteaux. Si Akela et les autres loups du conseil avaient été réticents au départ, Raksha avait vite adopté le petit d'homme. Elle lui avait offert son amour, sa protection ainsi qu'un nom.  _Mowgli_.

  
  
Mowgli. Leur petit d'homme. Son petit d'homme.

  
  
C'était étrange, de voir ce petit être au milieu de loups. Le petit d'homme contrastait de façon étrange avec la meute et, de façon plus vaste, avec les créatures de la jungle.

  
  
Il n'avait pas de crocs ou de griffes. Il n'avait pas non plus de fourrure, outre les poils nommés  _cheveux_  par les hommes et qui ornaient sa tête. Sa peau était nue, comme celle des grenouilles et c'est pourquoi Mowgli était parfois surnommé  _La Grenouille_  par sa famille. Mais, à l'inverse des grenouilles dont la peau pouvait produire du venin pour leur protection, celle de Mowgli était plus vulnérable. Il n'avait pas de fourrure pour mieux se protéger du froid, ou de venin pour se protéger des prédateurs. Cela pouvait vite devenir un risque dans la jungle qui pouvait être si hostile, surtout pour des petits… et surtout des petits d'hommes.

  
  
Bagheera et les loups compensaient en offrant à Mowgli un peu de leur chaleur. La nuit tombée, Mowgli dormait en boule, recroquevillé contre ses petits frères loups, ou parfois la tête et les bras enfouis dans la fourrure de Raksha.

  
  
Bagheera ne restait jamais plus d'une journée lorsqu'il venait rendre visite aux loups, prendre des nouvelles du petit d'homme. Mais il y avait des jours où Mowgli ne lui laissait pas le choix, tant il semblait incapable de se séparer de la panthère, au grand amusement des loups.

  
  
\- Bonsoir, Bagheera, le salua Akela.

  
  
Bagheera lui rendit son salut, alors qu'il rejoignit la meute de loups.

  
  
Mowgli eut un grand sourire en voyant la panthère apparaître, un sourire dénué de dents. Cela viendra en temps voulu, songeait Bagheera. Il lui en faudra bien s'il voudra un jour chasser comme sa famille loup.

  
  
Péniblement, Mowgli se mit debout et se dirigea aussi vite que ses petites jambes le purent aux côtés de la panthère. Bagheera le laissa s'installer auprès de lui, et l’observa avec curiosité.

  
  
Mowgli enfouit ses petites mains dans la fourrure de Bagheera et, poussant un petit cri ravi, y enfouit également le visage, semblant apprécier la douceur de la fourrure. Bagheera le laissa faire alors que Mowgli caressait les poils, comme fasciné. Au bout d'un moment, il laissa échapper un bâillement, et s'installa confortablement auprès de Mowgli, comme il l'aurait fait auprès de Raksha, déclenchant la surprise auprès de la panthère.

  
  
Le petit d'homme s'endormit près de lui, ses petites mains accrochées à sa fourrure.

  
  
– On dirait que tu vas rester encore un moment avec nous, Bagheera, lui lança Akela, amusé.

  
  
Bagheera était du même avis.

  
  
Installé tout contre lui, la fourrure de Bagheera recouvrait en partie Mowgli, comme si elle faisait partie du petit d'homme. Cela lui donnait presque l'impression qu'il était son petit.

  
_Son petit…_

  
Le regard de Bagheera s'adoucit alors qu'il observait le petit d'homme endormi, tout contre lui.

  
  
Peut-être l'était-il un peu, son petit à  _lui_ …

  
  
À ce moment-là, Mowgli ouvrit ses yeux, de grands yeux bruns, et son regard croisa celui, identique, de Bagheera, brisant toutes ses luttes mentales. Ils se regardèrent longuement, fixement, sans ciller, sous le regard attendri et amusé des loups.

  
  
Ce n'était pas une garde partagée, mais ça y ressemblait presque.

 

* * *

  
  
Petit à petit, Mowgli apprenait le langage. Il apprenait à rugir, et à grogner. Il apprenait quel cri voulait dire « Bonjour » ou encore « Merci », il apprit également le cri de chasse et de salutation de chaque habitant de la jungle, afin de pouvoir les associer à la bonne espèce. Il devait aussi connaître les formules d'usage : la formule de politesse à employer quand on dérangeait sans le faire exprès un habitant de la jungle, comment avertir les serpents d'eau dans les mares avant de plonger dans l'eau, et ainsi de suite. Car personne n'aimait être dérangé dans un monde où chacun était prêt à se jeter sur un intrus, et un accident était si vite arrivé, surtout chez les petits qui avaient encore tant à apprendre et à découvrir.

  
  
Mowgli apprenait aussi le langage des hommes grâce à Bagheera, qui savait bien des choses, et en quelques occasions grâce aux perroquets. Ces oiseaux, quoique fort bruyants, étaient doués de parole contrairement à plusieurs de leurs congénères, et ils étaient moins violents que les singes dont Bagheera se méfiait. Les perroquets jacassaient du matin au soir, s'égosillant à raconter les derniers événements de la jungle, même la plus banale des choses, chantaient des chansons de la jungle ou récitaient les lois, et se murmuraient parfois à l'oreille des secrets que leur espèce était la seule à savoir et dont le reste de la Jungle ignorait l'existence.

  
  
Mowgli ne comprenait pas toujours toutes les paroles, mais saisissait le sens général de ce qu'ils disaient, ou chantaient. Et, quand on héritait du répertoire des perroquets, il fallait s'attendre à beaucoup.

  
  
La voix du petit garçon s'élevait de façon joyeuse dans la jungle. Elle atteignait parfois un ton si fort que des oiseaux, surpris, prirent leur envol et ne laissèrent derrière eux que le bruissement de feuilles.

  
  
Parmi les mots préférés du garçon, il y avait ceux des membres de sa famille loup, et Mowgli les répétait souvent avec un air joyeux, mélodieux, les imprégnant dans son esprit aussi bien que dans son cœur.

  
  
Il prononça le nom de sa mère, et un perroquet répéta, avant d'être suivi par ses congénères. Mowgli rit face à leurs mimiques.

  
  
Bagheera prit doucement Mowgli pour le placer sur son dos, puis ils s'éloignèrent. La patience de chaque espèce avait ses limites, et Bagheera sentait que leur patience allait rompre face à une autre séance de discussions et de rires avec les perroquets.

  
  
Arrivé à destination, il se baissa pour laisser Mowgli redescendre doucement.

  
  
Mowgli l’observa avec l’étincelle de la curiosité dans ses yeux.

  
  
Bagheera se désigna.

  
  
\- Bagheera.

  
  
Mowgli cligna des yeux sans comprendre, alors Bagheera recommença. Il posa une patte sur la poitrine de Mowgli et dit « Mowgli ». Puis, il fit de même pour lui et répéta : « Bagheera ». Enfin, Mowgli paru comprendre.

  
  
\- Ba – he – ra ?

  
  
Bagheera hocha la tête, relativement satisfait. Bagheera n'était pas un nom facile à prononcer pour un tout petit, le reste viendra en temps voulu.

  
  
Pour le moment,  _Ba – he – ra_  restait la chose la plus belle qu'il ait jamais entendue.

 

* * *

  
  
Avec le temps, Mowgli apprenait à courir aussi bien qu'il savait marcher, et à nager aussi bien qu'il savait grimper. Ainsi, puisqu'il était à cet âge où chaque petit aimait découvrir et explorer, il apprenait avec ses frères loups la loi de la jungle, comment différencier une espèce amicale et une espèce plus farouche, comment distinguer une branche pourrie d’une branche saine, et les fruits comestibles des fruits toxiques.

Bagheera assistait toujours à ces leçons, perché sur une branche d'arbre à l'ombre, observant l'apprentissage du petit d'homme.

 

  
Mowgli peinait parfois à tout retenir.

  
  
\- Ma tête bourdonne comme les abeilles autour de leur ruche, se plaignit-il à la panthère.

  
  
\- Essaie de faire un effort pour tout retenir, lui répondit Bagheera. Crois-moi, tout ce que tu apprends finira par t'être utile.

  
  
\- Ma tête est trop petite pour retenir tout ça ! protesta pourtant Mowgli.

  
  
\- Dans la jungle, il n'existe pas d'être trop petit pour être attaqué, c'est pourquoi tu dois apprendre la loi de la jungle, pour savoir comment vivre en communauté.

  
  
Mowgli eut une moue fâchée, et se laissa glisser contre un arbre.

  
  
Bagheera secoua la tête, légèrement exaspéré.

  
  
Élever un petit d'homme pouvait s'avérer bien compliqué !

 

* * *

  
  
Bagheera n'était pas étranger à la peur.

  
  
La peur engendrait la prudence, et il en fallait lorsque l'on vivait dans la jungle où, si on ne faisait pas attention, un prédateur pouvait vous emporter.

  
  
Bien que prédateur lui-même, Bagheera n'en était pas moins dénué de prudence et donc de peur.

  
La peur qui se manifestait lorsqu'une tempête était plus violente qu'à l'accoutumée et détruisait sous son passage, la peur lorsque la  _fleur rouge_  faisait son apparition.

  
Bagheera avait appris à contrôler sa peur, à ne pas la laisser le dominer, à ne pas la montrer car c'était signe de faiblesse.

  
Sa volonté de ne pas montrer sa peur était cependant mise à rude épreuve avec Mowgli.

  
Comme la plupart des jeunes, qu'il s'agisse d'homme ou de loup, Mowgli était une créature éternellement curieuse, avec une soif de découvrir le monde qui l'entourait, qui aimait vagabonder, aller partout où ses petites jambes le porteraient, toucher tout ce que ses petites mains pouvaient prendre. 

  
Il n'avait pas de crocs ou de griffes qui permettaient soit de chasser ou de pêcher ou d'imiter les autres créatures de la jungle, mais il avait des mains qui arrivaient à éplucher un fruit ou pour grimper aux arbres. 

  
Il ne marchait pas à quatre pattes, mais se tenait debout sur deux jambes, parfois un peu difficilement mais toujours avec de la volonté, et ces petites jambes voulaient gambader partout, découvrir ce que la jungle aurait à lui montrer.

  
  
Une curiosité tout à fait naturelle, mais qui ne manquait pas d'inquiéter Bagheera. Car  _n'importe quel_  prédateur serait capable de surgir d'un buisson ou de l'ombre et l'attraper entre ses crocs. C'était une réalité effrayante, mais qu'il devait voir en face.

  
  
C'était une nouveauté chez Bagheera. Éprouver à ce point une peur pour autrui, peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver, et ce désir absolu, quasi instinctif, de vouloir le protéger.

  
  
Il était important de savoir tomber pour ensuite mieux se relever, cela ne voulait pas dire que Bagheera n'était jamais à proximité de Mowgli, en haut d'un arbre, à le surveiller comme son ombre lorsque le petit d'homme avait des envies d'exploration. Il était après tout impossible d'empêcher un petit de gambader partout.

  
  
Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir ses nerfs et sa patience à rude épreuve !

  
  
Mowgli bougeait sans cesse, voulait tout découvrir, courir partout, sans savoir toujours faire preuve de prudence. Ce qui était très, très fatiguant pour une panthère qui n'avait jamais appris à être père ou mère.

  
  
Ses yeux se fatiguaient souvent à force de surveiller un petit d'homme vif et curieux. Et, il manquait parfois de patience, haussant parfois la voix. Cela se terminait souvent par une moue triste et déçue de Mowgli, et une panthère coupable mais ayant conscience d'avoir bien agi.

  
  
Alors que Mowgli s'agitait devant lui, Bagheera se disait souvent que Raksha, avec Mowgli et les louveteaux à sa charge, avait bien du mérite…

  
  
\- Bagheera ! Bagheera ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces choses jaunes en haut de l’arbre ?

  
  
Bagheera regarda en direction de l'endroit que Mowgli pointait du doigt.

  
  
\- Ce sont des bananes, répondit la panthère. Ce sont des fruits.

  
  
\- Des fruits ? Comme ceux que j'ai déjà mangé ? Ils ont une drôle de forme…

  
  
Mowgli s'avança jusqu'au bananier, avec en tête l'idée de grimper pour aller cueillir les curieux fruits.

  
  
\- Fais attention Mowgli ! l'avertit Bagheera.

  
  
\- Tout va bien Bagheera, répondit Mowgli qui avait commencé à grimper, je suis bien accroché !

  
  
\- Le tronc de l'arbre est lisse, tu risques de tomber ! déclara Bagheera, dont la patience commençait à le fuir.

  
  
\- J'y suis presque – woooooooah !

  
  
Un faux mouvement, et Mowgli glissa pour tomber ensuite en un bruit sourd dans un buisson. Le cœur de Bagheera bondit dans sa poitrine, dans un assaut de peur et d'inquiétude.

  
  
\- Mowgli !

  
  
Bagheera accourut, alors que Mowgli émergeait péniblement des buissons, se frottant les cuisses puis ses coudes.

  
  
\- Tu n'as rien ? demanda Bagheera alors qu'il examinait le petit d'homme de la tête aux pieds.

  
  
\- Je n'ai rien de cassé mais… j'ai mal, se plaignit Mowgli.

  
  
Bagheera laissa échapper un soupir mi-agacé, mi-rassuré.

  
  
\- Tu as été trop impatient, tu as manqué de prudence, lui reprocha Bagheera, le ton de voix laissant échapper une légère exaspération.

  
  
Mowgli l'avait aussi entendu, car il marmonnait, honteux :

  
  
\- Désolé…

  
  
Face à cette petite moue triste, Bagheera sentit qu'il ne pouvait rester fâché avec son petit, et se radoucit.

  
  
D'une manière fluide et silencieuse, il grimpa le long du bananier pour se saisir de quelques bananes qu'il jeta au sol, en direction de Mowgli.

  
  
Le sourire surpris mais ravi de Mowgli fut aussi éblouissant qu'un rayon de soleil.

  
  
Il redescendit et attendit que Mowgli ait terminé de manger.

  
  
\- C'est bon ? demanda Bagheera.

  
  
\- Très, merci Bagheera ! s'écria Mowgli, le sourire aux lèvres. Tu en veux ? demanda-t-il en proposant une banane.

  
  
Bagheera secoua la tête.

  
  
\- Je ne mange pas de fruits.

  
  
Doucement, il s'abaissa et invita Mowgli à grimper sur son dos.

  
  
\- Allez, grimpe. Je te porterais pour le chemin du retour.

  
  
Le sourire regagna les traits de Mowgli, alors qu'il prit place sur le dos de la panthère et s'y agrippa, enfouissant ses doigts dans la fourrure, comme il l'avait fait le premier jour.

  
  
De toutes les choses surprenantes qui pouvaient arriver dans la jungle, Bagheera ne s’était pas attendu à veiller sur un enfant, devenir son protecteur, l'un de ses gardiens. Que faisait-elle donc là, cette jeune créature qui recherchait son attention et son affection ? Pouvait-il, lui un prédateur, être en mesure de lui offrir protection et affection ?

  
  
Malgré son caractère social par rapport à d'autres prédateurs et son amitié avec les loups, Bagheera restait une créature solitaire avec son propre territoire à défendre et des proies à chasser. Il visitait Mowgli car, étant celui qui avait découvert le garçon, il se sentait responsable de lui. Il se devait de savoir comment il s'adaptait à la jungle et auprès de sa famille.

  
  
Jamais il n'aurait pu prévoir à quel point le petit d'homme saurait briser ses défenses et causer en lui de tels instincts.

  
  
Bagheera avait longtemps été une créature solitaire, il n'avait jamais eu de petit à lui. Il avait ignoré jusque là à quel point un petit pouvait être un précieux fardeau, qu'il fallait sans cesse surveiller, protéger, éduquer.

  
  
Bagheera apprenait à Mowgli les usages de la jungle, et comment agir comme un loup.

  
  
Mowgli, lui, lui apprenait la patience.

  
  
Et, et c'était là le plus important, à faire partie d'une famille.

 

* * *

  
Plusieurs lunes avaient passé, la végétation mourrait puis renaissait, la saison des pluies commençait puis s'arrêtait, et le petit homme grandissait, avait poussé comme une plante, devenant un peu plus grand, un peu plus fort.

  
  
Mowgli avait appris à dormir, parler, manger et chasser comme un loup, formant le jeune loup le plus étrange que la jungle ait connu, car il était un loup plus qu'il était un homme.

  
  
Bagheera sentait malgré tout l'homme qui somnolait à l'intérieur de ce petit être. Presque instinctivement, Mowgli voulait grimper aux arbres, transformer selon ses besoins la moindre branche solide, la moindre pierre, pour en faire une arme, un ustensile, et Bagheera ne manquait pas de le rappeler à l'ordre.

  
  
Le regard de Mowgli était surpris et déçu, dans ces moments-là, et Bagheera détournait du regard, se sentant malgré lui coupable.

  
Mowgli était un petit d'homme, il était naturel qu'il commence à agir comme l'un des siens, mais Bagheera craignait les conséquences que cela impliquerait.

  
  
Mowgli ne pouvait pas être un homme, car les hommes, et surtout les petits d'homme, n'étaient pas fait pour vivre dans la jungle, car les hommes dans la jungle étaient voués à mourir. Car dans la jungle, la nature avait tous les droits, les dangers étaient aux moindres recoins et, si l'on n'en faisait pas partie, si on ne s'y adaptait pas, la jungle vous dévorait tout entier.

  
Bagheera ne voulait pas que la jungle lui ravisse son petit d'homme. Son brave, petit, innocent Mowgli. C'est pourquoi Mowgli devait se conduire en loup, et non en homme.

  
  
Il en fallait de sa survie, et c'était bien le but ultime, le plus cher de Bagheera.

  
  
Mowgli devait vivre, à tout prix.

  
  
Même si pour cela, il devait le forcer à renier sa propre nature.

  
  
Même si pour cela, le petit d'homme devait agir comme un loup.

* * *

 

Il y avait un autre problème qui se posait. Un plus grave, plus dangereux.

 

Shere Khan avait changé de terrain de chasse. L'incroyable félin était surnommé  _Le Grand_ , non seulement à cause de sa taille, mais tant sa présence imposait et causait la peur chez la plupart des habitants de la jungle. Il était aussi nommé  _Lungri_ , le Boîteux, une blessure à une pâte arrière qu'on disait de naissance, mais que le tigre racontait qu'elle venait d'une confrontation avec l'homme. Personne n'avait osé chercher découvrir la vérité.

 

Habituellement, Shere Khan vivait près de la rivière, à vingt milles plus loin du territoire des loups, et de celui de Bagheera. C'est pourquoi la panthère s'était risquée à emmener le petit Mowgli vivre auprès des loups. Tant que Shere Khan vivait dans un coin plus profond, plus éloigné de la jungle, Mowgli serait en sécurité. Seulement, Bagheera savait que cela n'aurait été qu'une question de temps avant que Shere Khan ne commence à s'aventurer au-delà de son territoire.

 

Tout être prédateur respectueux de la jungle se devait d'avertir les autres nobles créatures de la jungle, sous peine d'effrayer et de faire fuir le gibier des autres prédateurs mais Shere Khan ne respectait que les règles de la jungle qui l'arrangeaient, et il aimait les effets de surprise et les défis. Shere Khan n'avait d'autre loi que la sienne.

 

La loi de la jungle avait une règle stricte stipulant qu'aucune créature ne devait attaquer l'homme, sauf en cas de défense, sous peine de voir la jungle envahie par plusieurs hommes venus chasser par vengeance – des hommes blancs armés de fusils et montés sur des éléphants ou des hommes bruns munis d'armes tranchantes et de la  _fleur rouge_  qui détruisait tout sur son passage – et parce qu'il était dit que les mangeurs d'hommes devenaient progressivement fous et perdaient leurs poils.

 

Comme chaque créature de la jungle, les hommes des villages alentours ne prenaient que ce dont ils avaient besoin pour se nourrir, ainsi il était prudent de ne pas les attaquer par simple plaisir de faire couler le sang et d'éviter les terrains de chasse des hommes.

 

Shere Khan faisait fi de cette règle, nourrissant depuis des années une haine grandissante envers la race humaine, et attaquait l'homme si celui-ci venait à s'aventurer dans la jungle. Sa haine des hommes était telle qu'il ne les tuait pas pour se nourrir, mais par simple plaisir. Homme, femme, enfant, … personne n'était à l'abri du terrible tigre.

 

Ce qui faisait que Mowgli courrait un terrible danger le jour où Shere Khan apprendrait son existence…

 

Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps… déjà, dans la jungle, les bruits couraient à propos du petit d'homme recueilli par la meute de loups d'Akela… Bagheera ne se faisait aucune illusion. D'ici une lune ou deux, Shere Khan aura appris la nouvelle…

 

Ce jour-là, Bagheera devait être prêt.

 

* * *

  
Bagheera ne savait pas ce que le futur avait en réserve pour lui ou pour Mowgli, mais s'il y avait une place pour lui dans ce futur et dans cette jungle, Bagheera savait que ce serait auprès de Mowgli.

 

Car Bagheera était plus que panthère, et était plus qu'une créature solitaire.

 

Bagheera était une mère et un père, et Mowgli, son enfant, son petit d'homme, était son univers.

 

Là où Mowgli serait, Bagheera serait là, gravitant autour de lui de manière irrésistible.

 

\- Bagheera ! Bagheera ! l'appela Mowgli.

 

\- Que veux-tu, mon petit ?

 

\- Je veux passer la nuit en haut de l'arbre, pour admirer les étoiles. Tu restes auprès de moi ?

 

\- Toujours, répondit Bagheera.

 

Et c'était là la promesse la plus importante de toute sa vie…

**Author's Note:**

> **Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça fait toujours plaisir :)**


End file.
